


Meet The Parents

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cal/Jiaying, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Jemma always knew the day would come where she had to meet Daisy's parents. she just didn't expect to be so terrified when it actually came to it.





	Meet The Parents

“Daisy, are you sure that this is a good idea?” Inquired Jemma. In front of her, Daisy stopped half way up the stairs to her parents and turned around to look at her with confusion, “It’s just…what if I don’t make a good impression? What if they hate me?”

                “Oh Jemma.” Making her way back down the stairs, Daisy reached out and pulled Jemma into a hug “Relax gorgeous. They are going to love you. I know it.”

                “How can you know?” asked Jemma “what if I say something stupid? Or if I insult them by accid…” the sudden appearance of one of Daisy’s hands over her mouth put a quick end to Jemma’s ramblings.

                “Just relax.” She said softly “you’re going to do great Jemma, I know it. Trust me when I say that.”

                Thinking about it for a second, Jemma let the tension in her shoulders drain away slowly as she focused on the thought of cuddling up to Daisy at her place after dinner.

                “Are you good to go now?” she nodded in response to Daisy’s question, smiling when the other woman lowered her hand away from her mouth “Good. Now let’s go inside.”

                Standing her ground, Jemma watched as Daisy turned around and made her way back up the stairs and to the door in three short steps.

The sound of the doorbell going off send shivers up her spin. There was n0o escaping now, so she took a few steps forward and planted herself firmly beside Daisy. She was going to impress them and that was final.

 Except, waiting for the door to swing open in front of them was the worst thing that Jemma had ever experiences.

                Had they seen her from the window and decided that they hated her already?”

Were they going to pretend not to be home until her and Daisy left? That would crush Daisy.

                Had they been injured and were unable to answer the door?”

                All of these thoughts ran through her mind at once, making her worry more and more until she finally reached over and grabbed hold of Daisy’s arm for support.

                “It’s alright Jemma.” Her girlfriend tender voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Turning her attention to the other woman, she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Daisy smiling back at her “No matter what, I am here and I love you. That’s all that matters.”

                “Thank you.” Whispered Jemma, her heart hammering in her chest as the door in front of them opened.

                “Daisy!” Jemma took a quick step back and watched as her girlfriend was pulled into a bear hug by her father “it has been too long.”

                “It has been a week.” Protested Daisy as her feet dangled off of the ground and she did her best to return the hug from the awkward, squished position that she was in “I missed you too. Dad.”

                “Cal, you’re going to suffocate her.” Daisy’s mom, Jiaying (if Jemma remembered correctly), stepped out of the house with a soft smile on her face “Let her down.”

                “Oh, alright.” Doing as he was told, Cal carefully set Daisy back down on the porch and turned his attention to Jemma. “And you must be, Jemma, was it?” he asked, taking her hand before she could even answer and shaking it “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

                “Daisy never stop’s talking about you.” Daisy turned to her mother with a look of horror “oh don’t worry. That’s only the start of me embarrassing you tonight.”

                Slapping a hand over her forehead, Daisy groaned in protest. “this was such a bad idea.”

                “Oh, now you agree with me.” Jemma protested, watching as Cal let go of her hand in favor of returning to hugging Daisy “though….”

                “If you take any pictures you are sleeping on the couch.” Warned Daisy.

                “No pictures. Got it.” Jemma laughed.

                “Let’s get inside.” Jiaying said with a gentle smile “We can talk over dinner.”

                “Oh,” Daisy glanced up at her dad excitedly “please tell me you made Gluten Free Lasagna. Your Lasagna is the best and I want to be able to enjoy it.”

                “Of course I did.” he smiled back at her “and your mom stocked us up on some Rice wine since tonight is a special occasion.”

                “Oh right!” Daisy turned her attention back towards her mom “How was your trip back home? Did you see a lot of cool things? Do I get to go next time?”

                With a chuckle, Jiaying reached out and put an arm around Daisy’s shoulder so that she could pull her close and lead her towards the inside of the house. “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll tell you all about the trip and you and Jemma will tell us all about what you have been up to.”

                “Deal!” Explained Daisy, her hand reached behind her blindly and waiting for Jemma to take hold of it so that she could tug her into the house. Taking a moment to herself, Jemma closed her eyes and did her best to calm herself down. This was going to be fine. It was going to be a fun dinner and she was going to enjoy herself

                When she opened her eyes again she found Daisy’s hand still waiting for her to take it, and with a soft smile on her face she reached out and entwined their fingers together (and she only yelped a little at the sudden tug towards the house that she got in return.)


End file.
